The Story of Vault 71
by Fisplen
Summary: This was made not just by me, but me and a friend of mine about a year or 2 ago, I recently added some bits onto it and decided to post it here, me and my friend were planning on constructing this Vault in the GECK, we got to making I think the front entrance when he lost intrest and I didn't have enough experience to be making things in the GECK. Anyway heres the story of Vault 7


This was made not just by me, but me and a friend of mine about a year or 2 ago, I recently added some bits onto it and decided to post it here, me and my friend were planning on constructing this Vault in the GECK, we got to making I think the front entrance when he lost intrest and I didn't have enough experience to be making things in the GECK.

Anyway heres the story of Vault 71. ( The number was randomly picked in a generator with 122 numbers, since there were only 122 Vaults ever made in Fallout lore. )

Vault 71 is located on the east coast, near Boston

Vault 71s role in the Vault experiment was to see what effect the role of Religion would have on the populace of a vault in the long term.

Vault 71 was to be opened on " Judgement day " 13th August 2103, 26 years after the vault was sealed in 2077, infact this was just a random date picked by vault officials to satisfy the means of the population.

The Vault was filled with 1000 people, all of which share common Christian beliefs.

After about a year, in May 2079 some in the Vault began to doubt there Religion, as they questioned what kind of God would allow such a war to occur, though they kept there mouths shut, as anyone who spoke out against God would be taken down to ' The Sinners chamber ' people who were taken to this place were never seen again.

The Sinners chamber is a small enclosed room that can be reached by climbing down a ladder, this is the lower most section of the Vault, however The Sinners chamber is exposed to a small radiation leak.

People who are taken to The Sinners chamber are left there, quite simply they are not allowed to leave they couldn't if they wanted to.

Anyway eventually in August 2079, after many months of tense silence among disbelievers, conflict among residents arouse as a Gay relationship between two men were exposed, they were both taken to the Sinners chamber never to be seen again.

This angered the few atheist, about 250 who were all for the Gay relationship, they wanted freedom to believe in what they wanted and for others to have personal freedoms allowed to them to, the Overseer who was a priest before the War, was not happy hearing this and immediately ordered that all dis-believers stop there " Blasphemy and sinning or so pay the consequences for going against The Lord "

The Disbelievers resisted and refused to go to Church on Sundays, subsequently it would be quite impossible to fit all of these people in the Sinners Chamber as it was only designed for 50 people, so another option was thought of.

The subsequent arrests and killing of all disbelievers in the Vault in an organised and quick manner.

However some other Vault residents who were believers saw that this was too extreme and pleaded that the Overseer allow residents to have different beliefs and opinions, they numbered about 300.

Finally on August 29th 2079, violence erupted as Vault residents turned against each other in a war almost, with 2 major factions fighting for control, the Hardcore Christians, which numbered around 300 and the Atheists that numbered around 400, the other 300 residents of the Vault were either Christians asking for both views to be allowed and for peace or simply people scared out of there mind, either way this was a bloody conflict.

In the middle of all the fighting, some residents wanted the people of the Sinners Chamber free decided to go and free them themselves, as they found the Chamber, it was packed with to capacity, it seems that most had died from radiation sickness from the leak in the chamber, although some around 10 or so remained in some form as Ghouls, of all the time spent down there all but one had turned Feral, these pack of 9 Feral Ghouls escaped the chamber and killed the rescuers, and eventually found there way into the Vaults main quarters where the fighting was commencing. 

Meanwhile the radiation leak was now free to also flow into the main Vault, making many over the next few days sick, some to sick to even fight, the Feral Ghouls got shot and killed by some in the battle for the vault, although they killed many in there time in the war, mostly the elderly or children. 

Eventually after a week or so, the fighting was down to 100 or so atheists hunting for the remaining Hardcore Christians in the Vaults lower levels, however another Ghoul problem was on the horizon again, with some residents who were sick with Radiation sickness now appearing to slowly start resembling Ghouls, with some of them again turning again turning Feral and hunting down the rest of the sick. 

September 14th 2079, the number of residents is now down to just 140, with ammo stocks running dry and the water purifier having broken down during conflict starvation, dehydration and radiation sickness are now pretty much the 3 options of death now left for these last occupants,

Flash forward to 2277 some residents who survived still live in the vault, only Ghouls though, about 30 of them remain in Intelligent form, with the rest having broken down into feral Ghouls, many of these were later put out of their misery by the Intelligent Ghouls, although some may still occupy the lower levels of the Vault.

The Vault is opened on occasion, mainly to trade with the outside world, unlike Vault 3 however this Vault has not yet been raided, mainly due to high radiation levels within the Vault and the Defense of the residing Ghouls.

Thats simply my fact file mostly for the history of Vault 71.

So what do You think?


End file.
